Demigods at Hogwarts
by Lonewolf246
Summary: The seven a few other demigods go to Hogwarts to protect the 'Golden Trio' They must keep their identities as demigods a secret from everyone but the headmaster. What happens when Ron, Hermione and Harry become suspicious of the new 'exchange students from America? Triwizard tournament Read on to find out more! (Percabeth, Feco (Fey and Nico) , Jasper and Frazel.)


**_Prophecy: _**

**_Nine will journey to the land of magic,_**

**_Their secret will go out with a fanatic,_**

**_The boy who lived and the child of the sea,_**

**_Will get a burn of the highest degree_**

**_but when time comes one will sacrifice _**

**_and save the world for the highest price_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Fey! **

Fey's PoV

Hi my name is Fey Jamieson. I'm an ordinary girl going to an ordinary boarding school in the ordinary city, ordinary New York, in ordinary America. Yup, my life is ordinary. Or should I say extra ordinary or extraordinary?

"Miss Jamieson! Are you paying attention?" My history teacher, Mr Wellington, boomed.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"What did I just say?" Hmmmm... What did he just say?

"That we will be studying Greece this term?" I guessed. He glared at me and continued with the lesson.

"As you know, the Greek Gods are wildly known throughout the world," I grinned, "We will NOT be studying nonsense that never exited and never will." He banged his fist on the desk. My smile fell and I returned to drawing random stuff in my book that never made sense. Hey, I'm ADHD, can't help it! It's not like the book was any use to me anyway. I'm also dyslexic so all the letters got muddled up when ever I tried to write or read something.

The door opened. I didn't bother looking that way because it usually is a teacher wanting something from my teacher.

"Ah! You must be the new transfer students. Please come to the front an introduce yourselves." Mr W said with fake kindness and enthusiasm. Now I was interested. I mean, we get new students in our class maybe... Never! The kids walked to the front and began introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Percy, that's Jason, Annabeth and Thalia." One of the boys introduced all of them If I remember correctly, Percy is the guy with messy hair and sea-green eyes, Jason has blonde Annabeth is also blonde and Thalia is the punk that nobody messes with. Well at least it seams like that. Suddenly in the chair next to mine, sat the new blonde.

"Hi I'm Annabeth as you already know. What's your name?" She extended her hand. Uh, since we have to work together why not? And it's not like I have friends.

"I'm Fey, nice to meet you." I shook her hand. I saw her flinch slightly as our skin made contact but she masked it nicely by a smile.

"Something wrong?" I frowned.

"No. It's just that... Your hands are sooooo soft!" She whispered. I nodded, really bad excuse but oh well.

"As I was saying, if anyone mentions the Greek Gods in my lesson they shall get detention. Once again. Everyone repeat after me. The Greek gods were not real." He spoke to us as if we were babies. But when he said 'the Greek Gods were not real' there was some anger boiling up inside of me that I didn't understand. Next to me, Annabeth clenched her fists slightly and her face was red with anger while the whole class was chanting "the Greek gods were not real!" I looked around, the only people not joining in were the new kids. And myself.

- 1 hour later-

"Class dismissed!" This day couldn't get worst. I got detention for my outburst about the gods. I don't even know where it came from, it's not my fault!

"Miss Jamieson, detention at lunch! In my office 12 o'clock sharp." I rolls my eyes and went out of the room for break. I sat at my usual seat with a bunch of invisible friends. I took out my tuna sandwich and began nibbling it, thinking about the homework due in next lesson and making up a good excuse.

"Hi, mind if we join?" I spun around and saw the new students.

"Are you talking to me?" My eyes widened as they nodded. Well, all apart from Thalia. I slowly nodded eying them closely.

"Is that TUNA!" Percy shouted, his eyes seemed angry and I, again, slowly nodded. We sat in silence until I decided to ruin it.

"Why would you want to sit with me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Percy answered still staring at my tuna sandwich.

"Because I'm a freak of nature?" I answered... More like questioned.

"Oh trust me! If your a freak of nature we all are." Thalia said at the same time as Jason asked how.

"You-you wouldn't understand." I stuttered.

"Yeah we will." Percy said.

"I-I-" there was a rustle behind me so I turned along with everyone else. There stood these really weird creatures... What the hell was it!

"Furies... They found you. We need to go!" Annabeth called grabbing my hand and running for the school gate.

"What do you mean? What are those things!" I screamed. No one was paying any attention to what we were doing. How's that for weird? I looked back one last time before going out the gate. Percy had pulled out his pen and Jason... Where was he? Annabeth grabbed my shoulder and we turned out the school entrance. I followed her until we reached my house. OH MY GODS! THE CREEPY STALKERS!

"And before you jump to conclusions, we have not been following you. Just got here this morning." Annabeth read my expression. I nodded and entered my house.

"Mrs Jameison!" Annabeth called and my mum appeared. "She has to go."

**(A/N: I was going to stop it here so be happy that it's continuing!) **

Still Feys pov

-in the car-

We rode to school to pick the boys and Thalia up and found them by the gate smiling.

"Hey." They said getting inside the 7 seater.

"Hi." I said, "WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!"

"Furies..." Percy began.

"Firstly you should know, your not a normal mortal." My mother began, "you know the Greek gods? They are real. And we're going to a place safe for people like you. I give that you four are demigods?" She asked the four. They all nodded so she continued, "I am from a distant line of demigods, your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was Hades, the king of the underworld. Then your great-great-great-grandfather was Zeus, king of the Gods and god of lightening. But your father. He-"

"No way that's real! And my father abandoned us when I was only a few days old!" I was angry. Why were they lying to me?

"Let me finish. Your father is Poseidon, god of the sea. He is so nice and charming..." She sighed. Percy looked thrilled.

"I'm guessing proper introductions now?" The other 3 nodded, "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and by the looks of it, your half-brother." He smiled.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athen and seaweed brain's girlfriend."

"My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. That's Zeus's Roman form." I nodded.

"I'm Thalia, huntress of Artemis and daughter of Zeus. Also Jason's sister." I nodded again.

"Ok now that we have played this funny little game, can I please ask where we're going?" I rolled my eyes. Thalia narrowed her eyes at me.

"We are not playing games and were going to camp. A place for half-bloods like us."

"No offence but it's getting old. There is no freaking way that gods exist." I sighed.

"Sweetie. Do you known why there weather changes when your mad, why you heal so quickly with water, why-" my mum shuddered, "why you can talk to ghosts that hang around our house? You are the most powerful demigod in history. A child of all the eldest Olympians. You received powers from the underworld, sky and sea." I shuddered at the thought of the sea. I was afraid, greatly feared, the ocean. Whenever I went in there were schools of fish that just so happened to crowd around me and start biting me. **(A/N: true story 4 me. I really don't like going in there because of the many, many fish.)** Me of all people! I mean-

Percy coughed.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. From what I know and everyone else I am the strongest demigod alive."

"Actually I'm going with her mum Percy. Fey is practically the daughter of the great 3. She has powers greater then yours. Today she gave of so much energy that it hurt. I can't touch her without getting a pretty strong electric shot." Annabeth said and Percy blushed, embarrassed. Stupid boy.

"Fine. I'll believe you but if it turns out to be a joke, you will pay..." I smirked evilly.

Why are we here? We stopped in front of a forest.

"We'll take it from here, thanks Mrs Jamieson." My mother nodded in response to Annabeth and asked to talk to me.

"Fey, a whatever happens from this day forward, I will always be there for you. Remember that -" she was cut of by Percy yelling that we have to move.

"I will. I need to go, sorry! I'll find a way to contact you at this campy thingy." I said. My mum just nodded and drive off.

"Don't tell me it's another so-called monster!" I sighed.

"No. We need to go before it-they get here." Jason warned and began to take off into the woods.

"Ok ok I'm coming." I followed the other demigods into the forest until we reached a gate. It was magnificent gate (do I need to say more?) apparently not.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy said walking through the gate.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying but first we need to get you to the camp director. And please don't freak out when you see him." I laughed.

"I've seen so many weird things today I don't think anything will 'freak me out'."

While we were walking I received quite a few, ok everyone was staring at me. I tried to shake it off **(A/N: I shake it off, I-I I shake it off!)** as 'I'm the new comer so they have all the rights to stare at me' but when I realised where they were staring I turned to my supposedly half-brother.

"Percy, do I have something in my hair?" I asked nervously. He looked up.

"I- no... No of course not."

"You hesitated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" I frantically started messing up my hair hoping that there were no bugs in it. That's when I saw it. My hair fell on to my face and I saw that on my head there were 3, pretty thick, different coloured strips of hair. One was sea green but a bit closer to blue (like my eyes), the other 2 were black and lightening blue.

"Oh my freakin' gods!" I breathed. We kept on walking and I was braiding my new coloured hair.

"Chiron! I have the new demigod!" Percy called out stepping through a door. My hair just weakly swung from side to side; I've given up on making a nice braid ages ago.

"Percy! And you are?" This guy on a wheelchair asked coming into view. Why would I freak?

"I'm Feylyn Jemieson but I go by Fey." I answered politely.

"Ah! I remember your mother well. Very powerful, very imaginative and a real trouble maker." He chuckled.

"Ummm... Ok?" I said but what I really wanted to say was; yeah, that's sooo me! I turned around and found this guy drinking diet coke. Ok he wasn't a guy. He was an old-er guy.

"Peter Johnson! And who is this?" He called, not sounding really happy.

"I'm Fey Jamieson. And you are?"

"Fey, that's Mr. D, Camp director. And the god of wine." He whispered the last part. "Oh and he can never get a single name right to save his life." Also whispered.

"Ok."

"Well, Peter, and Chiron I can feel that there will be a new quest soon. Actually, it's the talk of Olympus." And that's when he left us. Not as in died, duh!

"Sir, I'll go show Fey to our cabin and I'll show her around. Maybe get her a weapon or something." Chiron nodded at Percy and we left.

"So over there are the cabins, our cabin is number 3. Well until you get claimed you are meant to go to the Hermes cabin but hopefully our dad claims you soon cause it gets pretty lonely around the house. I mean Tyson is here for a while but it's only a matter of time before he goes back to Poseidon's domain." We had reached the training field. It was great! So many demigods were fighting, or was that training? And the cliff ended with a lake. He turned around to face me and smiled. But before he could say anything I cut in.

"Who's Tyson?"

"He's my-our half-brother. And he's a Cyclops. And turn around." I followed his instructions and saw that there was a 3 something-ed fork above me. And it was glowing green...

"The trident. Your officially claimed! Although the gods were meant to claim you by 13." Percy exclaimed frowning but pulled me into a hug.

Someone coughed behind us.

"Hey, Kelp head! Care to introduce us?" I turned around and saw 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Oh yeah, Fey these are Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Piper. But you know Jason already obviously. Guys this is Fey."

"Ohhh Annabeth's going to go nuts when she finds our you hugged another girl!" The guy called 'Leo' said laughing.

"Well Mr-whatever-your-name-is. Percy is my brother or did you not see me getting claimed? And Annabeth knows." I was angry. Why? No reason. I just was, "Come on Percy let's get me a weapon." I quickly shot an apologetic smile towards the others and took his hand and lead him over to where I thought they kept the weapons. Yes I was right!

"Choose." Percy told me and I started examining every sword, bow, knife and dagger I could find. We spend a good 20 minutes (felt like years due to the ADHD) before I decided that non of them would do.

"Oh come on! We just waisted about 3 hours!" Percy whined.

"Cheer up. Let's just go back to the cabin. Actually, please show me the cabin." I smiled and went outside.

"Ohhh." I gasped as we entered the cozy cabin 3.

"I know." Percy chuckled and went to sit on his bed.

"That-" he pointed to the bed opposite, "is your bed. And that-" he pointed to a person fast asleep, "is Tyson." He smirked and went over to wake his brother up. I walked over to my bed and found a small package with a note on the pillow.

**"Fey, this is a sword, Prostasία (προστασία) meaning Protection. Ask Percy how to use it. He has the other twin of it.**

**Poseidon" **

cool! I thought as I unwrapped the package. Inside sat a pen. I picked it up.

"A pen... Really Dad!" I yelled. That woke the cyclops up. And made Percy jump.

"Hi Percy." Tyson said bringing Percy into a bone-crushing hug but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Percy can you tell me what this is meant to be? Dad said something about a sword." The cyclops turned towards me letting Percy go.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Fey, she's our sister." He smirked evilly in my direction. Too late I realised why. Tyson came towards me and hugged me. It felt like ever bone in my body was broken.

"Nice to meet you two. But please let me go. Can't - breath." I choked out. He instantly let me go.

"Percy dad gave me this. You know how to use it?" I repeated.

"I know..." He took an exact replica from his pocket saying that that is Riptide.

"Ok... Give it back!" I whined.

"Nope! You gave it to me." He laughed.

"Pass!" I made a quick grab for it and before he could react in anyway.

"Yes! I got it!" I cheered flipping my hair in a cheerleader kind of way.

"Are you sure your not an Aphrodite kid?" He laughed.

"Yup. But this is still new to me." I decided to change the subject for no reason at all. "Why didn't it hurt you when Ty squished you? Sorry Tyson." I said.

"Just my awesomeness. But also the Achilles curse I carry thanks to Nico. Although I did chose to get it again anyway." I remembered the story about Achilles's heel.

"Oh! How do you get it!" I asked.

"Well first you need to go to the underworld and bath in the river Styx. But you also need to concentrate really hard on something or someone that would keep you sane for the time being. Otherwise you could burn in the river. But I don't want my sister doing that." Percy seemed really worried.

"Well thanks!" I laughed. "What's that sound?"

"Just the bell for dinner. The curse makes me super hungry and super tiered so let's go! The quicker we eat the quicker we can sleep!" He said with full seriousness.

"Tyson come on!" He added. Omg's I totally forgot he was here. I raced Percy to the Dining Pavilion and won!

The weird thing was that before everyone started eating they burned the best part of their food. I followed Percy and after hearing him say 'Poseidon' and burning some of the food I decided to do the same. We ate talking and Chiron introduced me to the rest of the camp. He also announced that we would be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening. But I had different plans for the whole day.

A/N: 5 likes/ favs and I'll update! Please review!


End file.
